Jangan Baca!
by Zaico B
Summary: Hyukjae seperti korban dari rasa penasarannya sendiri yang mulanya hanya membuka akun media sosialnya. Okay, JANGAN BACA kalau tidak suka. Review kalau berkenan/Haehyuk's story again/Zaico present [1shoot]


**Author : Zai**

**Cast : **

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Pair : HaeHyuk **

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : -**

**Disclaimer : theme self**

**Warning : typos, Yaoi, boys love**

**No Bash!**

**.**

**No Copas!**

**.**

**Don't like – Don't read!**

**.**

**Jangan Baca! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Me POV **_

**.**

Kini di Ibu Kota Seoul tidak jauh berbeda dengan Indonesia, malam telah melingkupi sebagian besar wilayahnya. Hanya saja perbedaannya kalau di Indonesia kini pukul 07.00 malam, sedangkan di Seoul sudah pukul 09.00 malam. Pada waktu seperti ini seharusnya banyak dimanfaatkan penduduk sekitar untuk beristirahat dari kegiatan rutinitas mereka di siang hari. Tapi hal itu tidak terlihat dari salah satu kamar disebuah bangunan megah diantara kamar lainnya

Dari pantulan sinar rembulan yang mengarah kearah satu tempat dikamar itu dapat terlihat sesosok manusia yang diyakini ber-_gender _seorang_ namja _itu tengah bergerak gelisah ditempat ia duduk sekarang. Mata indahnya masih terfokuskan kearah layar _laptop _cokelat miliknya, sepertinya ia sedang membaca atau mencermati sesuatu. Hem.. entahlah

Kedua matanya terkatup rapat, bibir bawahnya yang ia gigit, mukanya sudah memerah hingga mengeluarkan peluh di dahinya, juga salah satu tangannya memegang alat vitalnya dan tangannya yang lain mencengkram pinggiran kursi yang ia duduki kuat. _Namja _manis itu seperti tengah menahan gejolak dalam tubuhnya sehabis menatapi layar _laptop _miliknya

_Ceklek_

Pintu kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok _namja _lain yang ada diruangan itu. Tubuh atletisnya hanya dibalut dengan handuk yang melilit dibagian pinggangnya dan hanya menutupi tidak sampai lutut. Seperti baru selesai mandi

_Namja _tampan yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi yang diketahui bernama Donghae itu berjalan kearah pemuda yang tengah duduk sambil mati-matian menahan nafsunya yang kian membesar. _Namja _manis tersebut tak lain bernama Hyukjae. Donghae menepuk pelan bahu _namja _kesayangannya, dan itu berhasil membuat Hyukjae tersadar dan membuka matanya

"Eh? _Caghiya waeyo?_"seketika Donghae kaget dan heran melihat Hyukjae dalam keadaan seperti itu. Terlihat sangat _sexy_, erotis dan juga menggoda

Pertanyaan Donghae tidak dijawab oleh Hyukjae, yang ada _namja _manis itu malah bangkit dari kursinya dan lari terbirit ke kamar mandi. Hal itu makin membuat Donghae bingung dan heran. Baru saja Hyukjae hendak menutup pintu kamar mandi, kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu

"Eunghh.. Hae-ya~ tolonghh.. matikan _laptop_kuuhh.. aahh. Jangan perdulikan yang muncul ahh.. di _desktop_ ughh.. langsung keluarkan sajaahh. Jangan baca halaman yang terbukaah.." Hyukjae berujar dengan susah payah karena harus menahan suara desahan tertahannya dan setelah itu hanya terdengar debuman pintu yang ditutup

_Namja _ikan itu menyerngit bingung. Memangnya ada apa? Batin Donghae menerka-nerka. Apa ada suatu yang menakutkan dan mengejutkan, atau sesuatu yang rahasia. Tapi sepertinya bukan, Hyukjae yang terlihat _horny _setelah menetap layar _laptop _bukan pertanda bahwa di _laptop_nya ada hal yang menakutkan. Donghae tidak bodoh, pasti itu sesuatu yang dapat membuat siapapun terangsang

Penasaran, _namja _tampan itu menarik kursi yang tadi diduduki _namjachingu_nya dan mulai meresapi kata demi kata, kalimat demi kalimat yang terlampir dengan rapihnya ditampilan layar _laptop _itu yang pertama kali Donghae lihat. Sampai dipertengahan, _namja _ikan itu membeku ditempat

.

_15 menit kemudian_

.

_Ceklek _

Kini berganti _namja _manis yang muncul dari dalam kamar mandi, wajahnya tidak seperti ia masuk ke kamar mandi. Wajah manisnya sudah kembali tanpa meninggalkan peluh dan muka yang memerah lagi. Namun baru beberapa saat dia bisa bernafas lega, dirinya harus kembali tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar. Pasalnya tubuhnya langsung diterjang _namja _ikan tercintanya

Bibir keduanya menempel dan Donghae memagut sebagai pemimpin permainan, melumat bibir yang tak kalah manis dari wajah juga seluruh bagian tubuh _namjachingu_nya. Hyukjae yang tak mengerti memukul dada sang _namja _ikan, meminta untuk dilepaskan terlebih dahulu pagutan mereka. Namun bukan Donghae namanya kalau dengan begitu mudahnya menuruti _uke _tercintanya, ia malah mengeratkan rangkulan tangannya dipinggang ramping Hyukjae dan menekan tengkuk _namja _manis itu agar memperdalam ciuman panas itu

"Eunghh.. mpph.. Hae-ah.. kau mpphh.. haah kenaphhah?" disempatkannya Hyukjae bertanya pada kekasih _pervert _nan tampannya. Si lawan bicara tidak menggubsir pertanyaan tidak penting Hyukjae, dirinya tak menyiakan kesempatan untuk lidahnya untuk menjelajah goa hangat Hyukjae saat pemuda manis itu membuka bibirnya

Hyukjae yang tak mendapat jawaban memilih pasrah dan mengikuti permainan _namja _ikannya, matanya menutup mulai menikmati belaian lidah Donghae dalam rongga mulutnya. Tak hanya itu, Hyukjae dibuat melenguh terus menerus akibat rangsangan dari sentuhan kekasihnya

.

_Hingga.. _

.

Sekarang keadaan dua sejoli itu sudah berada diatas ranjang dalam keadaan sama-sama _naked_, dengan si pangeran ikan berada diatas tubuh Hyukjae yang lebih mungil darinya. Tubuh Hyukjae dalam keadaan terlentang namun bagian pundak keatas bersender pada senderan ranjang, dan tak lupa bagian pingganya yang diganjal bantal dua lapis. Jika dilihat tubuh Hyukjae secara tidak langsung membentuk huruf 'u' yang tidak sempurna

Sedangkan pangeran ikan tengah meresapi remasan kuat _hole _kenikmatan Hyukjae yang menjepit miliknya kuat. Ah, rupanya Donghae baru memulai permainan inti mereka. Donghae merasakan pergerakan pada pinggul Hyukjae yang ternyata _namja _manis itulah yang menggerakkan badannya

"Mmhh.. _move _hhaahh Hae-yaa ngghh.." Donghae yang tak perlu mendengar permintaan Hyukjae dua kali segera menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dalam ritme pelan

Dan selang beberapa menit tempo gerakan Donghae bertambah makin cepat dan menggila, tak hayal hal itu mampu membuat tubuh Hyukjae tersentak cukup kuat. Desahan demi desahan mengalun dengan indahnya mengiringi kegiatan panas pasangan Haehyuk

.

.

.

"Haah haah haah.. Hae, sebenarnya haah kau kenapa heh?" masih dalam nafas tersengal, Hyukjae berusaha bertanya kembali pada pangeran ikan tampannya. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan intim mereka dengan dua ronde saja mengingat ini sudah terlalu larut malam

Donghae lagi-lagi tak menjawab, namun dagunya bergerak kekanan tepatnya meja yang diatasnya terdapat _laptop _Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang awalnya bingung, langsung membulatkan matanya saat baru ingat kalau didalam _laptop_nya masih terbuka _page _bekas ia _browsing _tadi dan juga yang membuatnya tadi lari terbirit kedalam kamar mandi

"Sudah mulai nakal eoh?"

"A-ahni!"

"Kalau tidak terus tadi apa yang kau baca hem?"

"I-itu tadi hanya ada _fans _yang mengirimkan _link _padaku, lalu kubaca. Tapi menggunakan bahasa Indonesia, aku tidak mengerti, jadi aku men-_translate_nya. Dan tak taunya isinya seperti itu Hae~" tak ada sahutan, dan ternyata Donghae sudah terlelap. Hyukjae yang juga sudah lelah ikut memejamkan kedua matanya

Ya, sesuai ucapannya. Hyukjae baru saja mendapatkan _link _dari _fans-_nya di akun twitternya. Dan _pairing _yang tercantum adalah Haehyuk dengan rated **M **berisikan mereka sedang melakukan _'this' and 'that' _

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

**[ F**reak** I**nE**n**ding **]**

.

.

.

.

Haha.. Zai gila nih bikin FF gaje kayak begini *dongak liat keatas*

Sudah diperingati ya kalau ada yang nggak puas dengan NC-nya, kan seperti judulnya. **Jangan baca! **Haha XD

Yaudahlah silakan _review _jika berkenan

_Gomapta~ _


End file.
